1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a main shaft locking mechanism applicable for a power tool, according to which when the power tool is not provided with power supply, the main shaft of the power tool is prevented from being rotated by any external force.
2. The Prior Arts
A conventional power tools, e.g., a power drill, is typically driven by electric power, and can be classified into corded, cordless (chargeable) or both. Generally, the power tool not only can hold a drilling bit for forming a hole, but also can hold a screwdriver bit to screw or unscrew a screw. Usually, the corded power tool is more powerful than the cordless power tool and is more suitable for heavy duty. However, when the power tool is used in places without any socket, the cordless power tool driven by a chargeable battery is the only option. Unfortunately, when the battery is running low and is unable to recharge, the cordless power tool is unable to operate. Similarly, a sudden power failure may instantly disable the corded power tool. When the power is not supplied normally, the power tool can be temporarily operated as a manual tool. For example, the power tool is used as a regular manual screwdriver.
A conventional power tool usually includes a motor having a driving shaft, a driving gear coupled with the driving shaft of the motor, a gear set engaged with the driving gear, a follower gear engaged with the gear set and a central shaft coupled with the follower gear. In such a way, when the power tool is temporarily operated as a manual screwdriver, the follower gear alternatively serves as a temporary driving gear. The torque generated thereby is transmitted by the gear set to the original driving gear which is coupled to the driving shaft of the motor. As such, the screwdriver bit runs idly, and the power tool cannot be used as a manual screwdriver.
Taiwan Patent Nos. 410,714 and 334,869 have proposed main shaft locking mechanisms as a solution with respect to the foregoing problems. However, the main shaft locking mechanisms employs a fixing ring, and a main shaft and a plurality of rollers or steel balls secured in an inner hole of the fixing ring. When the power fails to be provided to the power tool and an external force is applied to drive the main shaft to rotate, the main shaft drives the rollers or the steel balls to interfere against the fixing ring, thereby locking up the main shaft. However, the mechanism requires the fixing ring to be machined with a very high precision, which makes concentricity between the main shaft and the fixing ring. Otherwise, an unsatisfactory concentricity between the main shaft and the fixing ring may adversely cause the force to be non-uniformly distributed onto the rollers or the steel balls, so as to impair the locking effect.